The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A kick scooter typically has two wheels, handlebars and a platform for a rider to support one or both feet on the platform while riding the kick scooter. Many prior art kick scooters have two small wheels attached at the ends of the platform which typically render the scooter unstable and/or unsafe at higher speeds or on uneven surfaces.
Most prior art kick scooters do not provide a place to support a knee of the rider such that a frame of the scooter can be mounted on larger wheels providing a more stable kick scooter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present teachings to provide a kick scooter that overcomes the shortcomings of prior art kick scooters.